Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season 1 and the series premiere of Hit The Floor. It Aired May 27, 2013. Summary The series follows Ahsha Hayes, a girl who joins the NBA Cheerleading team the Los Angeles Devil Girls, unaware of the treacherous and tempting world that follows. Plot The series begins with a narration of what is is to be a Devil Girl (see this in Quotes). A blonde haired Devil Girl is rushing to pack her bags and leave. As she leaves, she drops the Devil Girls uniform on the bed and walks out. Ahsha Hayes is getting ready for a job interview at the bank, set up by her mother,' Sloane Hayes' .They talk about how Sloane used to be an original Devil Girl but quit once she got pregnant with Ahsha. Ahsha's boyfriend German then picks her up in his car. She pulls out a flyer for Devil girl try outs and they discuss whether she will go to the interview or the try out. German tells her he wants her to go for it but in the end it is her choice. She decides to go to the try outs against her mothers choice and changes in the car. On the first day of Devil Girl try outs Jelena Howard, Devil Girls Captain, has a interview with Access Hollywood. Ahsha's dancing stands out and the interviewer notices her during the interview. Olivia Vincent, the director of the Devil Girls and former (original) Devil Girl, is sending girls home. Ahsha makes it through the day but needs to recieve a call to get to the next level of tryouts. Ahsha arrives home and her mother asks if she got the job at the bank, but Ahsha avoids the question. Ahsha goes into her room to change but leaves her bag in the living room while her mother is cooking in the kitchen. Ahsha's phone rings while she is changing and Sloane goes to pick it up and finds the Devil Girl try outs flyer. Ahsha explains that being a Devil Girl is her dream but Sloane is still angry that she went. Sloane thinks the world of being a Devil Girl is too wild for Ahsha. Sloane walks away but they both settle down and Ahsha assures her that they wont call her back. Sloane tells Ahsha that her phone rang while she was gone. Ahsha checks her voicemail and realizes that she was one of the 30 girls that they picked to come back. Sloane tells Ahsha she should prepare for war because the final stage of tryouts is against the current sqaud and there are only 14 spots. In the Devils Arena, Olivia leads Coach Davenport, 'former all-star and new lead coach, into tryouts to help judge. Jelena and 'Raquel, '2 current Devil Girls, are talking about how a Devil Girl, Mia, left the night before with no explanation. Jelena is at try outs but her position on th team is secure. Try outs start and Ahsha arrives late. Coach Davenport attempts to kick her out. But Olivia keeps her becasue she is the daughter of an original Devil Girl. Jelena finds Ahsha crying in the bathroom and tells Ahsha that she doesnt have what it takes. Raquel comforts Ahsha and they become friends. Raquel runs into her Baby Daddy and he serves her with a lawsuit. He wants full custody of their son, 'Miguel 'instead of just visitation rights. After a few more solo's, including Jelena's and Ahsha's, they go on a break. in the bathroom, it is revealed 'Kyle Hart, a newbie, is a stripper. Jelena makes Ahsha and another newbie run a lap around the stadium. While running, Ahsha runs into Derek Roman, and he hits on her but she turns him down and runs off. When Ahsha gets back Jelena bullies her and Raquel stands up for her. Terrence Wall, Jelena's boyfriend and Devils player, walks in and she runs to him. They cut 5 girls including Kyle. Later that night Kyle walks into Oscars office with just a jersey and heels. It doesn't show what happens but she is back the next day of try outs and she says Oscar said she could come back. Mia calls Jelena that same night and Jelena threatens her. The next day Jelena influences Olivia to eliminate either Raquel or Ahsha. Kyle and Ahsha make the team. Raquel does not. The New Devil Girls Team Performs. Sloane tells Pete that Ahsha is his daughter. Cast Main Cast *Dean Cain asCoach Pete Davenport *Taylour Paige as Ahsha Hayes *Kimberly Elise as Sloane Hayes *Katherine Bailess asKyle Hart *Valery Ortiz as Raquel Saldana *Charlotte Ross as Olivia Vincent *Logan Browning as Jelena Howard *Jonathan McDaniel as German Vega *McKinley Freeman as Derek Roman *Robert Christopher Riley as Terence Wall Recurring Cast *Don Stark as Oscar Kincade *Bernard Curry as Jesse Reed Guest Stars *Melissa Molinaro as Lexi Quotes *''"Adrenaline. Money. Sex. Power. On this court you can have it all. When you dance here the feeling is indescribable and addictive. Winning a spot on this floor is hard keeping it, well, thats a whole lot harder. One wrong move and you could lose it all. Some girls learn that the hard way and those girls, they have to bounce" ''-'Narration in beginning of episode' (Jelena) * "Did you think I was joking when I said I was lucky to get out of there! That is a wild world Ahsha". - Sloane to Ahsha * "My whole life I never dreamed a being a dancer I dreamed of being a Devil Girl. To have the entire Devils stadium on its feet. Being here, its all I've ever wanted." - 'Ahsha to Olivia and Pete' * "I said years ago i'd never go back and I meant it" '' -' Sloan to Ahsha''' *''"I don't know why she took off like that and I don't care. I'll tell you something that girls got a big mouth. With what she knows lets just hope we don't hear from her again"'' -''' Oscar most likely talking about Mia''' *''"Oh my god its like a unicorn humped a care bear and gave birth to you please don't make me worry about you I cant stand all that gushy stuff" '' '- Kyle to Ahsha' Kyle: So, Which on of you has the crush? Lexi: ''We heard rumors and we have to know cause we Devils Girls don't just let anyone in'' Kyle: What Rumors? Lexi:'' that you're a... an exotic dancer...'' Kyle: exotic dancer? Oh God No. I'm a stripper. Trivia *We met all of the main cast *German is a high school gym teacher. *Sloane works at the Bank *Coach Davenport is getting a divorce *Mia is the same girl seen in the beginning *Raquel has a 4 year old named Miguel son with Jesse Reed *Olivia and Sloane were on the Devil Team together *Sloane dated Pete when she was a Devil Girl *Ahsha does not know who her father is. Category:Episdoes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes